


A New Friend

by GlimmeringDarling23



Series: Danganronpa Backstories: Rewritten [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Olympics, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: Aoi's backstory rewritten.
Series: Danganronpa Backstories: Rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A New Friend

For as long as she could remember, Aoi had always loved swimming. Maybe it came from the fact that she lived in Okinawa with her family, maybe it came from her love of the sea. Who knows? Ever since she was taught to swim by her mother, she has always been doing it. She made the swim team every school year and won multiple awards for it. But when the Olympic scout approached her after a championship, she'd never dream of chosen to be Japan's Olympic representative. Her and a group of other representatives were called "the youngest Olympic representatives in history" seeing as Aoi was fourteen pushing fifteen.

As she was getting ready to head to the stadium where the games would be held, she heard a melodic hum. She turned to see Sakura Ogami, another representative, brushing her hair. The roots were black while the rest was white and her skin was a wonderful brown. She looked so peaceful as the brush slid down her hair. Aoi walked over to her. "Hey Sakura!" She greeted. The taller girl turned to her and smiled. "Hello Asahina. What do you need?" She greeted back. The brunette smiled. "When this is all over, how about we go to a donut shop?" She asked.

"It will most likely take weeks or perhaps months before this is over." Said Sakura. "Also, isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Yeah..." Aoi replied with a downcast expression. Then, an idea came to Sakura's head. "Tell you what? When your birthday comes around, me and the others will take you to a donut shop and the hotel pool." The brunette lit up with joy. "Really?!" Sakura nodded and was surprised when the girl hugged her. "Thank you so much, Sakura!" The taller girl smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome, Asahina." The two picked up their bags and left out the room.

"We're friends forever, right Sakura?"

"Of course, Hina."


End file.
